The Truth
by unknown street kid
Summary: Draco slipps Ginny a veritaserum potion and she finds she actually despises Harry... what will she do now? 'pg-13' for language
1. The Invitation

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. It all belongs to (surprise surprise) J.K. Rowling. The plot is mine. I think.. But then again.. It might belong to my alter ego. *looks around suspiciously* oh well.  
  
A/N: hey all. This is my first Fan Fic. Story. but I figured that I should give it a try. My friend (who shall remain nameless) kinda pressured me into it, making me write a G/D fic. I usually write poetry or horror stories, so I am venturing into realm unknown to me. And if I get any of the facts wrong, I am truly sorry. Send me an email and I'll correct them. I haven't read the books in quite a while and that will be the cause of any mistakes. So.. Review and tell me if u like it or it sucks.  
  
Chapter 1: The Invitation  
  
"There's a party if you'd like to go, you could meet someone who'd really love you. So you go and you stand on your own, and you leave on your own, and you go home and you cry and you want to die." I Am Human, Originally by The Smiths, remade by Love Split Love for The Craft movie  
  
Ginny Weasley was in her fifth year at Hogwarts. After her eventful first year, she seemed to have drifted into the background, faded from mind.  
  
For this, she was thankful-now she didn't have people heckling her about being Slytherin's Heir, even though she wasn't. She was turned out from the social society, rarely attended any school events, and didn't care what anyone thought of her.  
  
So, when the owl carrying an invitation to a private party arrived, she was more surprised than anyone else seated at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Carefully, she removed the scroll of parchment from the bird's leg, unraveling it under the table so no one else could see the words written.  
  
When she read what the message, written in a florid, carefree script, a small gasp escaped her lips. She was being invited to a dance, the host remained anonymous, but a small voice kept piping up, her mind tried to ignore it, but the voice, the voice of hope, would not be denied.  
  
'It's Harry, you fool!' Hope was so irrational at times, and she couldn't do anything about it. Ginny's more sensible mind argued violently.  
  
'See what you do to her! You go getting her all worked up, and you know that it's not going to be him.' The voice scoffed. 'It's probably just someone trying to pull a trick on her. I can't say it'll be the first time!'  
  
'Me, what I do to her???!!! You're the one who makes her feel hopeless, worthless, who drove her to SUICIDE!'  
  
"Shut up, can't you just shut up?"  
  
Ginny wanly made an attempt to silence the voices, but, as with almost everything else in her life, failed. She was blissfully oblivious of what an unusual sight she made; a girl most had forgotten about reading a letter received by owl and talking to herself.  
  
But the mystery of the author was both fascinating and troubling, and she didn't notice she'd come to be the center of attention.  
  
She was scared; she didn't want this to be like last time... if she decided to go, that is. Her body gave an involuntary shiver at the memory.  
  
'"Why are you here, Weasel?"'  
  
'"I-I got an invitation."' Attention focusing on her, Malfoy staring viscously at her, murder in his eyes.  
  
Ginny had run back to her dorm that night with a tear-streaked face. She couldn't live with the embarrassment, so she had taken a small dagger to her wrist. Hermione found her on the floor, her having passed out from loss of blood. Madame Pomfrey was able to fix the wound with the swish of her wand. It shouldn't have been that easy to fix.  
  
She forced the memory from her mind with great effort. It was Harry, he did liker her, and wanted to be with her. But did she want to be with him? Lately she had been asking herself that question frequently, and to be truthful, she wasn't quite sure anymore.  
  
She glanced at Harry to see if there was even a glimmer in his eye that would proclaim him the author, only to find that not only he, but the entire school as well, was staring at her.  
  
A faint flush came over her cheeks, almost matching the deep flame of her hair. There was snickering from the Slytherin table (as usual), and she fled the Great Hall out of embarrassment, hair flying out behind her, feeling eyes boring into her back as she ran.  
  
Ginny meandered the twisting, ever-changing, hallways for what seemed to be an eternity.  
  
She had left with the intentions of returning to the Common Room, curling by the fire and letting everything escape her mind, but found she couldn't face the snide remarks from her brother and other Gryffindors she was sure to receive.  
  
Hours passed without her knowledge, and she found herself in the dungeons.  
  
"Trying to become a Slytherin, now are we, Weasel?" A smooth, molasses voice drawled from behind her. "You know you can't, so why are you here?"  
  
She had been looking at her feet, and now her head snapped up and around, only to see Draco Malfoy with a smug look on his features.  
  
God, he's gorgeous! Ginny gasped, not at his appearance, but at her own thought. How could she be standing here thinking about Draco Malfoy in that way? Nonetheless, Draco took her gasp as one of fright.  
  
"What, Weasel? Are you scared? None of your dumb prick brothers around to protect you?"  
  
"What would I have to be scared of, Malfoy? A puny sixth year that thinks he owns the school?" She spat with vehemence.  
  
She was determined not to fear him, monsters of his type feed on the fear of their victims.  
  
"Yes. Watch out, Weasel, you don't want to be messing with me... you 'obviously' don't know what... or who you're dealing with."  
  
He took a threatening step towards her. Her first instinct was to step back and run away, but she refused to show such plain terror. "Your brothers won't be able to protect you from me, you know..."  
  
"I can protect myself." Ginny pulled the invitation from under her robes and held it up so Draco could read it. "You wouldn't happen to know who sent me this, now would you? Perhaps a cruel joke on your part?"  
  
"Yes, I know who sent it. It was certainly not me, I would never invite you, a common Weasley. But, now, why would I want to assist you in any way? Hm? Anyway, I will tell you one thing, out of the goodness of my heart-"  
  
"What heart?" she murmured under her breath.  
  
"As I was saying, out of the goodness of my 'heart,' I will say that this is not a 'set up.' Now get out of my sight before I decide to condemn my life and yours by using an unforgivable curse on you."  
  
"If you think I'm going to scatter off just because you threatened me, I'm not." She turned her head and made for Gryffindor Tower, purposely slower than normal, just to aggravate Malfoy. 


	2. PAAAAARRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTYYYYYYYYY!

A/N: okies, now. to explain this chapter's lack of everything (aka suckiness). I had a free sixth period and was supposed to be a math aide, got bored and decided to write. So I apologize for EVERYTHING!! And again, review and let me know what you think! To xing@fanfiction.com, the song was originally called I AM HUMAN, but when Love Split Love Remade it, they also changed the name to HOW SOON IS NOW. And to blah gurl, I'm sorry for the confusion. The site wouldn't let me load italics, I believe that to be the problem.  
  
R/R ALL!!!  
  
((()))*()* myself *()* ((()))  
  
Draco walked back to the dungeons, ambivalent. How could he have possibly invited the little Weasel to the party? What was he expecting to do... he could make it like last time.  
  
A smirk tugged on his lips. Yes, last time was quite pleasing. The Weasel had shown up, as if she had been anticipating the event for weeks.  
  
All he had to do was look at her, and she ran from the room, her hair flying behind her. much like earlier today. Yes, he would have pleasant surprise awaiting her. But, the question was, what to plan? Perhaps something from Snape's potions lab would shed some light on a topic.  
  
He entered the classroom and went to the closet where the potions were kept. He swept his eyes across the shelves little vials, searching for the one that would cause Weasley the most embarrassment.  
  
Finding nothing to his satisfaction, Draco ran his fingers through his hair, trying to think of something both evil and embarrassing. Perhaps, he could slip some Veritaserum potion in her drink. He and his 'friends' could have a lot of fun with that.  
  
He found the ingredients and began mixing the potion, starting with the scarab beetles. A mischievous smile spread across his face. A while later, the potion was done, and he was on his way to the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
The room was almost deserted; a few first years were working on a major assignment Snape had given them, but other than that the room was empty. Draco laughed at the naive first years. Didn't they know that Slytherins didn't have to do all the work assigned? Snape would almost never take points away from his own house.  
  
A quick, murderous, glare sent the first years back to their dorm, and he was left alone with his thoughts. He sank into one of the comfortable chairs in front of the fire and began pondering what he could make the Weasel say.  
9 p.m. finally came. He quickly ran a comb through his silvery-white hair (which he had recently been keeping unkempt and long, against his father's wishes) and changed into a pair of ragged black jeans and a black tee shirt. Before leaving, Draco pulled on his school robes and looked once more into the mirror.  
  
"You look dashing, Mr. Malfoy. Now go, you're making me feel all tingly inside." A female voice in the mirror commented with a slight giggle.  
  
Satisfied with his appearance, Draco turned and proceeded to the Great Hall, where the party/dance thing was supposed to take place. He kept catching himself thinking about Gin- the Weasel. He kept picturing her, her fire-red hair that fell around her face, perfect complexion- pale, and round brown eyes. not to mention her perfectly full red lips.  
  
Damn it! Why in bloody hell am I thinking about a Weasley! A common, muggle- loving Weasley! But the thoughts were there and as far as he could tell, he was in his body. He shrugged away these pressing images, quickening his pace.  
  
The party had started once he arrived, and he searched out Gin-the Weasel. Damn it! Why did his mind insist on calling her by her name?  
  
He quickly caught sight of her, standing in a corner alone, and snatched two butterbeers, provided graciously by the Leaky Cauldron, slipping the Veritaserum into the glass on the right.  
  
"Why, Weasel, you made it! What a surprise! Please tell me you're not going to run away like last time, after all, your brothers aren't here."  
  
He took a step forward and caressed her cheek, gaining pleasure at the fact that she pulled away from him. "They can't get in our way." He took her hand as if to kiss it, and instead placed the mug in her hand.  
  
"You're such a prick, Malfoy. or shall I say MalFerret?" She snapped back.  
  
"Do you realize how old that is, Weasel?"  
  
"Its still hilarious." She turned her head, looking out into the audience... and took a deep drink of her butterbeer.  
  
"Weasel? Are you still madly in love with that prick Potter?" A smirk once again pulled at his lips, knowing that whatever she said would be the truth; no one could lie through a veratiserum drink.  
  
"No, I can't stand to be around the git." Ginny put her hand to her mouth and gasped. How could she say that... but that was the truth, wasn't it?  
  
"Interesting." Hmm, so she no longer had that crush on the insolent fool. Maybe he could twist that to his advantage.  
  
"How did you get me to say that, Malfoy!!!??"  
  
"And why would I tell you? Hm? Anyway... do you take showers?"  
  
"Of course, you donkey's arse!"  
  
"You don't really think of me as a donkey's ass now, do you?" This was a good idea, he was actually getting somewhere... perhaps he could corrupt the Weasley girl.  
  
"Of course I don't. I think you're perfect, gorgeous, and I want to be exactly like you. I want everyone to fear me!"  
  
Ginny gasped again and ran into the corridor, meaning to go back to her tower, only to be swayed into going to the library. She did not want to be confronted by waiting Slytherins who undoubtedly knew what had happened to her.  
  
She pulled her wand out once entering the library and muttered the spell that reverses the effect of the drink, relieved to find she could tell halve-truths again, replacing her wand in her robes.  
  
Since she was in the library, she might as well get some of that three-foot report Snape wanted on the uses of leeches in magic finished.  
  
'He did it again, Ginny, he tricked you, effortlessly! Honestly, why did you ever trust that bloody Malfoy?'  
  
Footsteps were approaching her table from behind her. 'God, please let it not be Malfoy.' Ginny found herself thinking. Looking behind her, she found not Malfoy, but Harry.  
  
"Well, hello, Ginny! I didn't expect to see you here tonight." Harry pulled up a chair next to her, and, like she so foolishly told Malfoy, she found herself wishing that he had not come, had not sat so close.  
  
"Hi, Harry, yeah I just needed to finish this monstrous report Snape gave us on." She shuffled some papers on the table before her.  
  
"Leeches, I think. I haven't started yet, and it's due tomorrow. Sorry, but I really can't talk." She quickly glanced up at Harry, then back down to her paper, finding herself unable to keep his unwavering stare.  
Harry had heard what Ginny had told Malfoy, half the school knew. He couldn't, for the life of him, figure out what made Ginny despise him so.  
  
Tearing his eyes away from her took a considerate amount of effort, he had finally noticed that she was beautiful, only to find that he could never have her.  
  
"I heard what you told Malfoy, Ginny." He said quietly, hurt.  
  
Ginny looked up and found him staring at his hands, seemingly ashamed.  
  
"I-I don't know why I said that, Harry. I'm so sorry. I won't bother trying to say that he tricked me into saying that, but you know that I had drunk a Veritaserum drink. I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." She couldn't stand the look in his emerald green eyes, one of genuine hurt.  
  
"Look, it's probably my fault. I mean, after you opened the Chamber of Secrets, I shut you out... I guess I acted as if you weren't there. Well, I know that you probably don't want me here, so I'm heading back to the common room." He said, thankfully rising from his chair to leave.  
  
"If you ever feel like you can 'stand to be around me,' come find me, okay?" As he turned to leave, he gave her a sideways, lazy smile. Like the ones he used melt her heart with.  
  
With a sigh, Ginny returned to her work. 


	3. zzzz sleep well malferret!

A/N: okay, this story is changing - into something I had not intended it. I think I'm going to have to change the genre; it's going to get a lot darker. I apologize to all those of you who want 'fluff,' but I can't write like that- so the little Weasley is going to be somewhat out of character. Let's just say she's sick of everyone's shit.  
  
((()~myself~()))  
  
3. GO AWAY!  
  
"Do, do my work, do my dirty work, scapegoat. Do, do my deeds, for you're the one who's shamed." Sad But True by Metallica (I don't really know if this quote goes with this chapter, but I like it... so there! ()  
  
Ginny was still working on her report for Snape when Draco walked in. Her insides cringed, how could he have done that? And, if he could gain access to materials for a Veritaserum drink- what else could he have done?  
  
"Need any help, Weasel?" he smirked at her red hair, splayed out and making a curtain around her face. "Wait, why am I even asking? All of you blasted, imbred family need help."  
  
"Malfoy, why don't you just sod off?" She quickly gathered her things after having finished her paper, and was placing them in her shoulder bag when he grabbed her wrist. "Let. Go. Of. My. Wrist. Now, Malfoy, or would you like to have you rocks cut off and placed on the table?" Flames danced within her eyes as she stared at his, cool as ever.  
  
"Come, come now Weasley, you wouldn't do that to-" his incessant drawl was abruptly stopped by her lips on his. Before the kiss every really started, she stopped it.  
  
"Shut up, and leave me alone. Just go away." The small girl pushed him away, surprise taking place of the usual emotionless expression he normally wore, and coolly walked out into the corridor. Halfway to the Great Hall for a late-night snack, she was cornered by Harry, who had apparently seen what happened in the library. Her insides cringed, as all kindness that was once present within her dissipated.  
  
"What in bloody hell is your problem, Potter?" The unusual fiery presence in her eyes and cold, heartless voice was once again changing her image, her entire personality. Harry couldn't help but acknowledge the slight swelling of fear growing within him.  
  
"Er- I just wanted to talk to you." He was finally noticing that she was no longer the Ginny he had once known and brushed off. This girl wanted nothing to do with him, and was no longer shy about it. All former false pretenses of feeling sorry had been discarded, and her pure spite was a well aimed missal, heading straight for his heart.  
  
"Well," A scowl spread across her face, a scowl that reminded him so much of Malfoy, distorting her once gentle face. "I think you know that I do not want to talk to you. I do not even want to see your bloody face again, so get the hell out of my way."  
  
When he didn't move to allow her to pass, Ginny pushed herself around him, causing Harry to drop the books he had been carrying. But, as he suspected would happen, she didn't even spare him a glance. He, on the other hand, spent quite awhile looking after- admiring the view.  
  
"Damn it you idiot! You let her get away!" Harry chastised himself. He returned to the Common Room with some reluctance, part of him wanting to follow the youngest Weasley, to tell her she couldn't live that way. And if she did she would become- well, Malfoy. 'But therein lies the predicament, my friend, she wants to be Malfoy. She doesn't know what comes along with that title.' Once again, he upbraided himself for not following her, not comforting her. But, then again, would he be comforting her if she found him repulsive?  
  
''Mione will know what to do, she 'always' knows what to do.' With that thought, he came upon the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
"Antipodean Opaleye!" He hissed at the painting, it obligingly swung open, revealing the main room of Gryffindor Tower.  
Ginny paused before the doors of the Great hall, glancing around her to make sure no one had followed. Satisfied that she was alone, she carefully pushed aside the statue of a phoenix, revealing a corridor she had kept secret for almost two years now.  
  
The passageway led to anywhere she wanted to go in the castle, including the other houses' common rooms. Nothing interesting took place in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw rooms on a daily basis, but Slytherin, then again, was utterly fascinating.  
  
Today, there was an interesting spectacle taking place before the blazing fire- four Slytherins were having a heated conversation.  
  
Draco had apparently caught Blaise Zabini casting a body-bind curse on Crabbe and Goyle and was scolding the lot of them, Crabbe and Goyle for being imbeciles and Zabini for getting caught.  
  
"Slytherins pride themselves on being sneaky, to be able to pull things off that student's from other houses cannot! And you cannot manage to merely cast an effortless curse, which most could perform with their eyes closed, I might add, in your own bloody common room! "  
  
Malfoy was speaking in his ever-controlled manner of his, but within that coolness, venom that would make the blood of most run cold was hidden.  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle, how could you even give her the 'opportunity' to curse you! I am deeply ashamed to be in the same house as you, any of you. You truly do not deserve the honor of being a Slytherin." He sent his fellow housemates from the room, sending murderous glances at the first hint of dissention.  
  
Ginny watched with amusement- Draco was actually telling off his two 'faithful' henchmen! A sly, sideways grin spread over Ginny's face as a plan formed in her mind.  
  
She could use Draco, make him think she liked him- he of course would have a fit, but it could work. She could get back at Harry and Draco at the same time- both would come to the same unpleasant end-so why couldn't she have a little fun? Revenge is truly a lovely thing.  
  
She watched as Draco sunk into a green chair beside the fire, muttering about "those insolent pricks." Losing interest, Ginny turned toward Gryffindor Tower, thinking about how to set her plans in motion.  
  
A few minutes later, she herself was sunk in a chair, deep in thought. Students began streaming out of their dormitories to spend the rest of the night talking, and she saw it.  
  
Ron and Hermione came to talk to her, but she really wasn't in the mood to listen.  
  
"You can't treat Harry like that, 'really' Ginny, you've got to give him some leeway. It's not his fault, whatever happened. Please, he's completely dep-" Ginny stood up, abruptly cutting her brother's speech off.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, I believe you're confusing me with someone who cares. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get away from you pricks before I'm sick." She threw a sarcastic smile their way and proceeded to the entrance, hearing the portrait slam shut behind her.  
  
'My, my, aren't we pushy today.' A voice in her mind was speaking. 'Are you finally tired of their foolish ways? Hm? Good for you. Now, how are you planning to get them back?'  
  
'Yes, I'm tired of them. I'm tired of them and I'm also tired of you. Now, shut your trap and keep quiet.'  
  
The voices were becoming a problem again, not letting them overtake her was a struggle she was quickly losing. It could not happen the same at third year, no, St. Mungo's was not a place she wanted to visit again. She would have to win this battle.  
  
It didn't take too long for Ginny to reach the dungeons, and she was soon knocking on the portrait to the entrance. No one had been in the common room when she was watching, and she hoped the situation was still the same.  
  
After all, with Draco in one of his 'hissy fits,' no one exactly wanted to be around, lest he turn his full-blown animosity at them.  
  
"What do you want Weasley?" The familiar drone of Draco's voice brought itself to her ears. Not entirely unpleasant, she noted, it would be a shame to rid the world of it.  
  
"Come, walk with me." Ginny turned to leave, assuming he would follow. He kept his curiosity well hidden, but she knew that it was present, that his oblivious state would be enough grounds to compel him to follow.  
  
Draco had been sitting in the same chair for hours, perfectly relaxed, when upon the portrait a knock came. Groaning, he got up to swing open the picture, only to find the youngest Weasley. Now what could she want with him?  
  
"Come, walk with me." Why should he? After all, she was only a Weasley, what could she do if he didn't.  
  
Oh, well, might as well find out, it's not as if she could hurt him. Looking to make sure no one could see him, he took his time before falling in step with her, quite enjoying the view. The girl had filled out quite nicely these past few years  
  
"What do you want, Weasel?" Despite his efforts to keep his face inscrutable, a slight flicker within his eyes betrayed his utmost interest.  
  
"Well, you know that I- how shall I put it- 'admire' you. I have a proposition for you." She sent a glance his way, perfectly emulating his mischievous smirk.  
  
'She stole it, the bloody git, she stole your smirk!' he felt rage growing within his chest, but years of practicing self-control prevailed, and the only show of his outrage was a slight tensing of his jaw.  
  
"You positively abhor Potter, if I-not to mention the entire school and staff- are correct, and as you so recently discovered, I do as well. And he, in his ultimate ignorance, returns your feelings, 'if,' that is, you are in possession of any."  
  
"Please stop wasting my time, Weasley, and get to the point. I do not have all bloody day, after all."  
  
He couldn't help his piquing curiosity, though he scolded himself for his lack of self-control. The girl looked promising, he could use her, get what he wanted, and then discard her like a sac of eyeballs from Borgin and Burke's.  
  
"If you stop you incessant drawl, I will get to my point. If he, Potter, thought that you and I were-"  
  
She stopped, leaning forward to whisper in his ear, caressing his cheek at the same time. "-together, then he would have a fit. So, what do you say, Malfoy, think you can deal with me long enough to make that bloody git have seizures?"  
  
She closed the remaining space between them, and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips, before he could say anything.  
  
Draco couldn't believe what was happening. Here was this woman, hell, she was barely more than a girl, and she seemed to have complete control over him.  
  
'Bloody hell!' he thought 'I'm falling for a sodding Weasley!' and then: 'Lucius will fume over this.' A wicked smirk had just enough time to tug at his lips before the not-unwelcome lips of a certain redhead he adored were planted firmly against his own.  
  
Now, Draco had doubtlessly kissed literally hundreds of girls before- his looks did not dissuade any romantic attention- but none like the girl before him now. This girl demanded his full attention, and he was more than willing to give it.  
  
But, alas, there was a downside to Draco's complete and undivided attention- it gave Ginny the opportune moment to slip him a sleeping potion, which she had held in a small capsule, which could easily be slipped into his mouth, beneath her tongue.  
  
"I thought it time to return the favor, love." Her lips twisted into a cruel smile as he fell to her feet- his head still tilted expectantly up toward her.  
  
'Yes, this is a jolly good time.' The cruel voice within her piped up. 


	4. I'VE GOT YOU KNOW, MALFOY!

A/N: hey hey all! Tanki tanki to those of you who cared to review ! THERE ARE SO MANY OF YOU! (not) ( no body likes me *sniff sniff* well anyway- the peeps who did review, thanks guys. And if u like my stuff, I usually write orig. fic and poems, so check me out on FictionPress. My name on there is Blissful Death, but I think u hab 2 go through the directory to find me.. ( lol no one loves me! okay, any way. back to Ginny and Draco. Also, I want to thank Lee Velviet for letting me use her character of Alarby, from 'Ginny's Ghost.' She's really good; you all should check her stuff out.  
  
()~~*Myself*~~()  
  
Disclaimer: come on, seriously, if I owned this shit, would I really be posting it on a website?? Seriously peeps. *shakes head exasperatedly*  
  
Chap.4 terms  
  
Before she saw them, their voices brought themselves to her ears, making her heart skip a beat. Not that she was afraid of getting caught, just they were unexpected.  
  
Cautiously, she looked around the corner, where the voices were coming from- just to make sure they weren't only in her head. What she saw was Fred and George, Ron's older twin brothers, being dragged by the ear lobes by a furious McGonagall.  
  
Both boys were trying to stifle snickers, and Ginny had the faint curiosity of what they had done. A quick survey of the Professor satisfied her mind. Her Transfigurations teacher had seemed to grow another head, directly behind her natural one.  
  
Wanting to avoid unnecessary contact, she quickly levitated Draco and hid in a small cove off to the right of the corridor.  
  
'Damn!' she thought as the trio stopped just outside the hiding spot.  
  
"Now listen, Fred, George, you will both be receiving three weeks detention with Professor Snape, not to mention twenty points from Gryffindor!" McGonagall screeched, the secondary head simultaneously agreeing with her every word.  
  
The twins' control broke as they both burst out laughing.  
  
"You've got to admit it P'fessor, it was funny as hell!" George managed between laughing spasms.  
  
McGonagall began to voice retaliation, but Ginny turned into the passage she had recently uncovered, which just happened to lead straight to the Astronomy Tower. Half way to the Tower, Draco began to show signs of consciousness, not much, just little noises, not much more than mumbling, really, as one tends to do experiences during night terrors, but signs nonetheless.  
  
She quickened her pace, looking in both directions as she came to an intersection of hallways before continuing.  
  
Upon reaching the tower, she allowed Draco to rest upon the stone floor, just as he awoke.  
  
"What-in-bloody-hell-am-I-doing-here? Weasel? What the fuck is going on? One minute you just walk up and snog me in the hallway, and then I'm here?"  
  
Draco had risen to his full height, which, if something hadn't changed in her, would have made Ginny cower in fear. But the voices were in control now, and the old Ginny succumb to their will, letting them twist her life, while she, a mere bystander, watched in horror.  
  
She slowly crossed from the balcony where she sat watching the sleeping boy, coming close and draping her arms around his neck.  
  
"Don't even try and tell me that you don't want me, Draco, people can't lie in their sleep. How's about you and I have a little - how shall I put it? - Fun? Anyway,"  
  
She drew her self up as high as she could, but her mouth only barely brushed his jaw line. She spoke slowly into his neck, lips brushing his smooth, perfect, pale skin.  
  
"I need you, and you need me, don't even try to deny it." She said as he opened his mouth to try and protest, but this 'girl' had too much power over him.  
  
When she was this close, all rational thought ceased and she demanded his whole presence. "So let's make an appearance together? Hm? We can get the whole school talking."  
  
"And what, pray tell, would make you think that I would be obliged to this? I could never be seen with a common Weasley." Draco clenched his jaw, but his voice remained controlled like none other would.  
  
He wanted her, but he would never show his weakness. His wanting was the only reason he had remained confined within the walls of the Astronomy Tower. He couldn't have wanted anyone or thing more at that time.  
  
The fact that Ginny was just toying with him and that he was in truth falling in love with the vivacious redhead remained blissfully hidden from him.  
  
An instinctive smirk fell upon his features, though the time was hardly appropriate. Ginny stared coolly at him, she had expected this; it 'was' the essence of Draco's being, and so had prepared her hand earlier.  
  
"Hm," Ginny came ever closer, (a/n: is that even possible? Fuck, they must be glued together at this point. *Sigh* oh well) pressing her self into him, taunting the man before her.  
  
"Come on, Drakkikins, you know as well as I that you want me. If I'd let you, you'd have me here and now? Am I wrong?" as if in response, an unwelcome friend suddenly decided to... come to life.  
  
Ginny laughed softly and Draco gawked. He could not have been more shamed. Now the rotten Weasel knew of her power over him, what in bloody hell happened to his so called 'self control'? The thought that someone was laughing at him never seemed to strike him.  
  
"I guess I'm not wrong after all. Anyway, if you don't agree... well let me just ask if you would like to have the entire school talking of how the infamous Draco Malfoy had been manipulated by a 'common Weasley' as you so eloquently put it?"  
  
So the girl did have a brain, hell she managed to outsmart him at every corner. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. She was still an innocent, he was sure of it. Well, he would have his fun.  
  
Slowly, Draco relaxed, allowing his arms to rest at her waist as he drew her even closer, (a/n: they must be one person now!) leaning down to kiss her, but she stopped him with a hand on his lips.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes, but not now, love. I'm awfully tired."  
  
Ginny shook herself free of his strong arms and turned to leave, leaving a speechless Draco behind.  
  
****  
  
Draco was positively fuming! He let that little Gryffindor not only manipulate him, as she so frankly stated, but he let her deny him! She 'embarrassed' him! He could barely keep himself from running after her for revenge, although he didn't know what retaliation would be, exactly.  
  
But the truth was that she almost certainly had a special little something planned just in case he did such a thing, so no, he did not follow her.  
  
Instead, he sat where she had left him, wondering at the previously unfelt emotion of self-pity. The feeling was unwelcome, and he tried to force it out, but it held its ground. The girl would pay.  
  
"I know what your thinking, Draco Malfoy." A voice sounded in the silent, empty (aside from Draco) room, making his heart skip a beat and him to jump in his chair. Again, he scolded himself for lack of self-control.  
  
A previously unseen occupant now emerged from the shadows, and Draco found himself staring at another version of him, a kinder, softer version. At first he was startled, and found himself unable to speak, staring into the familiar face.  
  
Soon the shock passed as realization dawned upon him; this was Alarby, his father's twin brother. Years ago, in his and Lucius' seventh year, Lucius had killed Alarby under the orders of Voldemort. Alarby had been a Gryffindor; he was kind and determined to defeat Voldemort, not much unlike Potter.  
  
"Well hello, Alarby, haven't moved on yet, I see." The smirk, which had fallen off at his fright, now returned, all the more powerful.  
  
"Why should I even bother? Way too much fun seeing my nephew get outsmarted by a girl, a 'Weasley' nonetheless. Anyway, don't try to retaliate, I've heard some of her plans, she likes to come here to think, and she'll kill you if you try anything."  
  
"And why exactly should I listen to you? You were killed for your stupidity, not that I disagree with you for hating my father; I myself have come to the conclusion that he is a complete bastard, but I have the intelligence to stay out of his way."  
  
He hated having to point out the obvious to a man of his bloodline, but he 'was' a Gryffindor, and they are a species slightly less substantial than the rest of the world.  
  
"How idiotic can you be, Draco? Are you sure you're a Malfoy? I wasn't killed because of my 'stupidity,' I was killed because I actually treated Lucius like my brother. He hadn't always been heartless, you know. Anyway, take my advice. Take 'great' care when dealing with the young woman, she isn't as innocent as you all seem to think her to be."  
  
Draco opened his mouth to protest his dead uncle's words, only to find that he had already disappeared, and was laughing at him. Anger rose within him, but he kept it checked and walked out to return to the dungeon, making sure to terrorize Neville Longbottom as he loitered in hall just outside of the library. 


	5. a break down or AWWW! POOR HARRY!

A/N: okies peeps! I'm updating once again. This one is going to be a little graphic... not much, but still. Anyway... to those of you who did care to review (there aren't many of you () only 13, but anyway... thanks for the encouragement. R/R!!!! and a little something that I can't remember the word for... anyway, later on in the chapter I speak of Virginia and Ginny as different people, this is just my spin on it, I know they're one person!!  
  
5. A Break Down... or AWWW! Poor Harry!  
  
"Fuck you, I won't do what you tell me." Rage Against The Machine: Killing In The Name Of (album version aka dirty)  
  
Harry sat in the long-since abandoned Transfigurations classroom, staring mindlessly out the window located behind McGonagall's desk. All he felt was loss, the loss of his parents and the more recent loss of Ginny.  
  
He was at fault for all of it, of course, his parents' death, Voldemort always chasing after him and his dearest friends. None of it would have happened if he had died, like he should have, on that fateful night fifteen years now in the past.  
  
Sweat began collecting on his brow, and he swiped at it absently, pausing to finger his lightning-bolt scar roughly, with hate.  
  
"Damn this scar, damn this entire cursed place. Damn Voldemort of killing my parents, damn my parents for bringing me into this blasted world!" His voice rose to well above a shout as he stood abruptly, knocking over the chair and desk in the process. They fell to the floor and shattered, as if they had been made of glass.  
  
Looking down at the broken furniture, he noticed a slight flaw in the stone. Nothing, really, he tried to tell himself, but his curiosity would not be satisfied.  
  
Careful not to injure his hand on the broken wood in the process, harry reached down and ran his fingers along the faint engraving, clearing away the dust. Something had been carved in the stone, but he couldn't quite make it out.  
  
"Damn these bloody eyes as well!"  
  
He drew even closer, until the words finally came into focus.  
  
'Lilly and James  
  
Together 'till death (And Even After!)'  
  
True. All too true. Some unbeknownst emotion, a mix of something between a lover's longing and a mass-murder's hateful anger, left him unable to speak, move, or even think clearly.  
  
It was at this utmost inappropriate time that none other than Hogwarts' most beloved Slytherin decided to make his appearance.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Potter finally realizing that he was put on this earth to clean the splinters off the floor?"  
  
This was not the time for Draco to start heckling Potter, but it was an all too good opportunity to hack the prick off. He couldn't possibly pass it up.  
  
"Fuck off, Malfoy, I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now."  
  
Harry fixed Draco with such a hateful stare, a pang of fear actually struck within his heartless chest. And with nothing present to muffle the ringing, the dreadful sound echoed, its resonance so high, his chest almost cracked under the pressure.  
  
He almost reconsidered his position and left.  
  
Almost.  
  
Harry was still in the same stance-knees beneath him, propped up on his hands, leaning over the floor, eyes downcast on the engraving. He didn't see as Malfoy crossed the room, leaving the doorway he had leant against so smugly moments before, He didn't see the look of uncertainty that, despite his grave effort, resided in place of his usual one of disdain. And he didn't see the glance he quickly threw over his shoulder to someone who had taken his place in the doorway.  
  
All he did see was Draco's legs as he squatted beside him on the floor, peering closely to see what had held Harry entranced. He couldn't help but let himself smirk and make another snide remark.  
  
"Awww, Potter, miss them do you? Feeling a little guilty are you? You 'are,' after all, the reason you m-" Draco got no further, for Harry had gotten to his feet, pulling Malfoy with him.  
  
"Don't you ever, 'ever', speak of Lilly and James. You are not even worthy to walk in the same shit or breath the same air as they have, let alone attend the same school as they did. Do you understand?"  
  
His mouth was only inches from Draco as he deliberately spoke his piece in a venomous, controlled tone- a perfect emulation of Draco's. The entire time his emerald eyes were focused on the silver of Draco's.  
  
"Let go of me Potter." Draco scoffed, shaking free of Harry's grasp. "You're only mad at me because of Ginny, because you know that you'll never get the chance to take her, to 'ravish' her. Oh, yes, I see the way you look at her. Only another man could understand that look."  
  
He walked away from Harry, crossing to the window, taking a seat upon the sill. He looked coolly back at the man in the center of the room.  
  
"I understand that look, Harry, believe me I do. But, I, unlike you, do not have to look at her that way. Not any more, anyway. Not with her willing to... well let's just say 'try' things with her."  
  
He looked over at the boy, on the floor yet again, sitting cross-legged, elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, shaking slowly. He began to rock slowly back and forth, muttering to himself.  
  
"No. She wouldn't. You're lying, Malfoy, lying!" Suddenly he leapt to his feet, heading straight for Draco.  
  
Malfoy, who had been expecting this, had moved away from the window carefully.  
  
"Sorry to say this, old chap, but I'm not lying. Hell, who am I kidding? I'm not sorry; I'm enjoying every fucking minute of this. How does it feel, Potter? How does it feel to finally know that you lost something to me?"  
  
Harry, at this point, was pressing Malfoy against the wall, an arm against his throat. His words came out gasped as he struggled to breath and speak.  
  
"How does it feel to know she chose me over you?" This last part was spoken in barely a whisper, but it had the desired effect.  
  
Harry grabbed Draco's robes, lifting him up and away from the wall. He then threw Draco into a row of desks, producing a domino effect as all the tables crashed to the floor.  
  
It was at this time that the visitor shrouded in the darkness of the hall made her entrance. Virginia emerged from the shadowy doorway and crossed to where the two men were at each others throats-or rather where Harry was beating the shit out of Malfoy, his wand seemingly long forgotten.  
  
A lazy sideways smile tugged at her lips knowing that before she would have been pleased at this sight for a different reason. She would be pleased because Harry wanted her. Now she was happy because Draco had succeeded in making Harry try to kill him.  
  
She reached the two men, extending an arm down to Draco in front of Harry who had forgotten to swing once she had arrived. After he was standing, she took her place on his right side, pushing a stunned Harry away.  
  
"Shove off, Potter. You have no claim on me." A smug look of victory, well suited for that matter, pulled at Draco's feature. He had what he wanted. Virginia Weasley was standing next to him; tell in the dumb prat, Potter, to shove the hell off.  
  
He couldn't have been more gleeful at the look of betrayal on the boy's face, betrayal and disbelief.  
  
"No, Ginny, Ginny, you wouldn't, you 'couldn't'!" oh, this was just too good to be true to be true. Hogwarts' golden-boy was standing before him- crying.  
  
"Come, Draco, let's leave this prick here to cry on his own. I don't want him to bring us down while we're at Hogsmeade."  
  
If the look on his face up to that point hadn't been enough, then surely the way Harry's legs gave out as Virginia leaned up and planted a kiss on Draco's lips was. Potter just couldn't handle the fact that he had lost her, this girl he could have had in an instant just thrice year past.  
  
He stared blankly in disbelief as the pair walked out of the room-Ginny pulling Draco suggestively after her.  
  
And he was left alone.  
  
Crying alone is one of the worst things one can experience, so they say. Sitting on the floor of the empty classroom, looking upon the rows and rows of desks, Harry felt as if he would die, he 'wanted' to die. He had lost so much, and was sure to lose more by the end of the year.  
  
Looking at the engraving on floor only added to is loneliness. The sure fact that no matter what he did in life, the reality was that he was always going to be alone. Everything he seemed to love was taken from him-his parents for one, and now Draco had Ginny. The loss was too great, to immense.  
  
Harry sat on the floor crying for hours, no one noticed. Finally Ron and Hermione came and found, dragging his limp body back to the common room.  
  
***  
  
Ginny found herself leading Draco the dungeons. He hissed the password to the portrait, and it obligingly swung forward, eying Ginny hatefully as it did so.  
  
"We're being naughty, Draco." Damn, this woman taunted him so! He had a feeling, though, that he would be getting what he so desired in a very short period of time.  
  
"Yes, very naughty." He said as he took a step nearer, pulling her into him. "Doesn't it feel marvelous?"  
  
He pulled her on top of him as he reclined onto a couch. His hands ran over her large, firm breasts, fingering the nipples eagerly. He vaguely wondered what if would be like to place one of them in his mouth.  
  
She met his body part in question with hers, giving him a passionate kiss. He smiled against her lips-she was all his. Draco let his tongue run across her lips, slipping it in when she parted them slightly. She let out a soft moan. When he began unbuttoning her blouse, she pulled away.  
  
"Not now, Draco. Not here, not if you don't love me."  
  
She raised her hands to re-button his undoing, but he grabbed her wrists.  
  
"Tell me, Weasley, what your bloody problem it! First you help me destroy that bloody Potter, then you bring me here and get me worked up, and then you give me a load of bloody shit! Come on, woman! Make up you're bloody mind!"  
  
He was pissed off at being left hanging. This wasn't the first time, either, but he would see to it that it be the last.  
  
"Do you love me Draco?" The answer was simple; he didn't 'love' anyone.  
  
"Yes." What! That wasn't what he had meant to say! Who had been in his body? What could have possessed him to say such a thing?  
  
"Good. I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow, then?" Draco found himself nodding against his wishes.  
  
Virginia laughed softly, but he knew she wasn't laughing at him.  
  
"Save me a seat next to you, if you would. We'll make some people stare." She leaned over Draco to kiss him once more before she departed.  
  
Draco was left alone, again, and for once he didn't find comfort in that solitude. The little Weasel had taken a part of him when she when she left, a part he didn't know he had.  
  
Either that or she gave him something...  
  
Pondering this he climbed the stairs to the sixth year dorms.  
  
***  
  
Hermione watched helplessly as Ron tried unsuccessfully to comfort Harry. The latter boy stood looking blankly into the blazing fire, arms crossed on his chest. She couldn't have what he was thinking, but she could sympathize with his feeling of loss, though not completely.  
  
She had felt that way when Ron asked Lavender Brown to the Halloween ball last year. Finally he had come to his senses a week later, spewing apologies left and right. She couldn't help but smile at the memory.  
  
"Harry, 'really,' you've got to understand something about Gin, she is hurt, don't take anything she said seriously. Don't cry over her." Ron, at this point, was all but throwing himself at Harry's heels.  
  
The man turned on his once most-beloved friend now with a stone cold look of hate in his eyes.  
  
"Do not try and speak for her, Ron, someone needs to get to her, and fast. Something's wrong, she wouldn't do this, as you say, if she was herself. Herself being the main point of that sentence. Something has corrupted her, I saw it in her eyes."  
  
Hermione nodded at this, she had seen it too, when the young girl looked her in they eye and told her to shove off.  
  
"It just got to be too much for me, 'Mione, I couldn't face anyone. It wasn't just her."  
  
"I know, Harry. Something is wrong with her, and I think I know what it is."  
  
Both men looked up as she said this, as if they didn't know. Of course they didn't, they were too dumb to remember what had happened fourth year, no one did... all too rapped up in the tri-wizard tournament to.  
  
"I'll tell you later, I hear her coming now."  
  
As if on cue, Ginny entered through the portrait, the newfound coldness present within her eyes.  
  
"Gin, we need to talk to you." Hermione was determined to fend off the voices she knew had returned, the voices that had plagued her so badly during her third year.  
  
"Talk all you want, I'll be in my dormitory. And no, that wasn't an invitation for you to follow." She turned from the trio, but Hermione was not prepared to let her leave.  
  
As soon as Virginia turned, she got up, grabbing her harshly by the shoulder and speaking in her ear.  
  
"What the hell, mudblood? Let go of me!"  
  
"Listen to me Virginia, I know about the voices." Ginny was looking frantically, the real Ginny, that is, at the scene taking place. Hermione was talking to her, Virginia, also known as the Voice.  
  
"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, Hermione. There are no voices."  
  
Ginny wanted to scream for help, but Virginia wouldn't let her. She was locked inside this body, hers yet not hers. She was scared, a distant observer watching a horror film made in reality, not on a screen.  
  
"Just remember, Ginny, you don't want to go to St. Mungo's, do you? You have to fight them. Fight them off, Ginny; don't let Virginia take over completely. Fight them off, Ginny." Hermione let go of her, and she ran to her dorm.  
  
'How does she know, Ginny? How does she know about me?'  
  
'I-I don't know! Let me go, Virginia! Let me out!'  
  
'You do know, you dumb bitch. You told her when I was gone, didn't you?'  
  
'No! I didn't I swear. Just let me out, please!'  
  
'I'm here again, Ginny, I'm not going back to that hell-hole you sent me to last time.'  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione, Harry, Ron. I'm so sorry. I just can't do it anymore." Those were the last words that Ginny Weasley spoke. Virginia was here to stay.  
  
Ginny was getting tired of fighting. She closed her eyes and felt as Virginia took complete control, and she was horrified to notice she felt relieved.  
  
Virginia could handle everything. 


	6. SHOCKING!

A/N: I have no clue what this chapter is going to be about, but it's a chapter... *shrugs* oh well. I'll figure it out. Anyway, I think this story is either winding down or just getting started. I'm going to have to make a decision soon about what happens. (  
  
*~~()*Myself*()~~*  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own it.  
  
6. SHOCKING!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"I stand here face to face, with someone that I used to know, used to look at me and laugh. But now he claims he's known me so very long, but I remember being no one." Hoobastank: Remember Me.  
  
He stood in the doorway, not making a sound. He had been there for well over an hour, dark, brooding eyes glistening in the ray of sunlight that fell across his face, and yet no one noticed him- it was as if he wasn't there. Well, that wasn't exactly true. One girl had, but didn't seem to care.  
  
Chilling, considering when his students were in his class every one of them seemed overly aware of his presence. It was a nice feeling to know that a stare given just the right way at just the right time could make someone shake so bad, they have trouble writing.  
  
Finally, someone caught sight of him, and the previously talkative Gryffindor common room fell silent. They were all wondering why their Potions teacher, not to mention head of Slytherin House, was doing in their 'place of resting.'  
  
All sat still and quiet, some daring to look his way and others looking down at their hands. No one wanted to lose House Points.  
  
Only one student didn't seem bothered by this intrusion. She sat in a far corner, playing with a Chance Ball. The Chance Ball was a marvelous little device; it analyzed your intelligence at first touch, molding the levels to your personality and thoughts. There are three rows of four of your friends. One of the said friend uses the Avanda Kedavara on another version of him/her self. You have to find out who used the curse, who the 'other version' of that person is, and why they did it, based on the person's personality.  
  
The thing about this particular wizard's game, is that it is nearly impossible to 'win' the game. It just keeps getting harder, motives are too well hidden or very miniscule, or the clues to who the killer is are too subtle.  
  
The only indication she gave that she 'had' seen him was a quick glance thrown at him when he first came. Consequently he was here to see the Weasley girl.  
  
"Miss Weasley, come here, could you?" Severus Snape looked coolly as the red head signed off of the Chance Ball and set it beside her on couch. The glare he gave her dared her to speak a word against him. He didn't believe she would.  
  
"I do believe I could... but I don't think I will."  
  
Snape felt mildly surprised, although he did not let it be seen.  
  
"I believe it in your best interest that you do, Virginia."  
  
Virginia was staring back at her teacher, knowing he wasn't getting what he expected. But there was a slight swelling of doubt in her chest; did he know this wasn't Ginny? Or did he merely want to sound sincere and authoritative? Either way, she didn't really care. She would let it play out, he would surely show his hand, or she would call his bluff in a few moments.  
  
"And how, exactly, do 'you' know what my best interests are? I actually think my most important... 'interests' lie in the Slytherin Sixth Year dormitory, don't you?"  
  
The rest of the Gryffindors in the room were gawking at this girl, one they thought was the most soft-hearted person in the world, as she told not only the students but Severus Snape too that she was with Malfoy. Of course it 'could' be anyone, but any one of them would bet on Draco, and they wouldn't be disappointed, either.  
  
The fact that she was also talking back to the most feared teacher in school also made this a spectacle to be gawked at.  
  
"You'll be receiving detention for that, but I cannot be bothered with that at this time. Apparatius Virginia!" (A/N: yes, I did make that spell up.)  
  
Virginia felt herself being forced to apparate before Snape, and Ginny was still inside, watching, caring less and less about what happened to her now.  
  
"Ah, that's better, now I don't have to broadcast your life to the entirety of Gryffindor House. It is about Draco that I wish to speak to you about. It has come to my attention that you were in the common room, Slytherin that is, last night. Apparently Draco was the one to let you in."  
  
Virginia tiredly, she already knew this. Couldn't he get to the point?  
  
"And...?" She couldn't keep herself from asking.  
  
"And that is against the rules. I want to know why Draco took you there and what the two of you did."  
  
"First of all, it is none of your business why we do anything, as long as we're not killing any one. But, all we did was talk, professor."  
  
"And why couldn't you 'talk' in the library or somewhere else on school grounds?" The girl before him was making him feel things he shouldn't be, not about a student. He had to hand it to him; Malfoy did have good taste.  
  
"We wanted to be alone." Honestly, Snape was supposed to be a Slytherin, he should be able to figure it out easily enough.  
  
"Very well. I expect both of you to meet me tomorrow night, eight o'clock, in my office to serve your detention. Yours, of course, will be double for that little stunt you pulled in the room."  
  
He called that a stunt? Damn, this man was out of the loop. He was a lost cause, she couldn't' believe that he was a Death Eater.  
  
"Think about me while I'm away Severus." She drew herself up as high as she could, as if she was going kiss her teacher. He seemed perfectly willing to accept.  
  
Just before her lips met his, she stopped, turning around and laughing softly.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Snape." And she retired to her dormitory. A shocked Harry, Ron, and Hermione being left without any information behind.  
  
***  
  
~~*The next morning*~~  
  
Draco awoke that morning feeling a trifle disappointed. His dreams had centered on a particular Weasley, but that wasn't the source of the disappointment. Actually that was the opposite.  
  
He was disappointed in himself; he let the girl know how he felt about her. Hell, most of the time his feelings were hidden from himself, so how had she gotten him to say what he said?  
  
The possibility that she had given some type of potion or cast a spell seemed unlikely, but it was always a possibility.  
  
Flustered, he dressed and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As requested, he saved Ginny a seat next to him, and as promised, almost the entire school stared and pointed as the girl took her place.  
  
As she was sitting, she said: "So, did Snape go all pissy on you too?" Under the table she took his hand.  
  
"Yeah, but don't worry, love. Detention can't be that bad." A smirk came on his face once more. "Just wait to see what we do when he's not in the room."  
  
He leaned over the distance between them, kissing her on the lips. A collective gasp sounded as the entire school saw this.  
  
Malfoy looked at the lot boredly. "Look love, we're the center of attention! Are you done?"  
  
"Yes, let's go." The stood and turned to depart, the students and staff eyeing them closely. 


	7. no title or song quote : but the truth c...

Disclaimer: I still do not own the characters, they're JKR's but hey, I can borrow them cant I? Oh well. Yeah. Laterz.

A/N: Hey hey peeps that are actually checking this, I think there is only like one of you, but hey! I've been off for a long time, so there has been the loss of my train of thought. Going back and reading this, I realized that I want Draco and Ginny to be together, and the way I was going they were going to end up dead. So I did a little re-write. This chappie gets angsty and then more fluffy! Hip hip hurray! Neway, have fun all!

The wind met them as they exited the castle. It was wonderful, that feeling of freedom, of power, one felt when the wind was egging forward, gently, though, not a hurricane, but a slight assistance, as though the wind was under the said one's control. Draco looked down at the weasel's hand, interlocked with his—an undying sense of intertwinement, a symbolic representation of the joining of two souls. Perhaps it was. Perhaps it was not. Had he been alone, the complete silence, save the slight secretive whispers of the wind, would be unbroken. But he was not. The youngest Weasley finally spoke. 

"Draco, we have to talk." Something had changed within her. Something, though he could not exactly put his finger on it. Looking into her dark brown eyes, noticing for the first time the slivers of gold highlights that disrupted the otherwise smooth and even color. He did not want to break the comfortable silence, but he did. 

"About what, love?" A haunted look took over her face now, something was wrong, conceivably the very thing that had changed within her.

"About—" she broke up, as if she was struggling with herself. "About what we're going to do, to Harry is, I mean that was good, he's broken. But I want him _crushed_! God damn it! I want him _dead_!" This outbreak was totally unexpected by Draco. It was _so_ unexpected and sharp he actually recoiled. Virginia was looking like a crazed woman; her hands turned claw-shaped and eyes bulging. At some point she had fallen to her knees. Draco helped her up. 

"Well, love. I don't think I can kill him, without going to Azkaban…. Sorry about that one. But—wait, why the hostility my dear? What did he do to you?" His heart had begun to pound faster and faster. This was the part in movies where the person in question comes, hears that last line, freaks out, and embarks in a wrath of destruction. No good could come of this. Why did he have to be the one facing _away from_ the castle? 

"Nothing, he just…" He tuned out. He thought that he heard the tell tale of Harry's entrance to this scene as a click sounded from behind him. He cut Virginia off, spinning around. Sure enough, here he was, looking pale and murderous. 

"So nice of you to join us, Potter, but you weren't invited to this little rendezvous." Thinking back to all the muggle movies, a struggle was to take place between the two of them. The person Virginia wanted to win would. That brought up an interesting point. Who _did_ Virginia want to win?   
During his introspective moment, Harry charged at Draco, who looked down at his hand to find that Virginia's hand was no longer in his, but grasping her wand. Within a fraction of a second—less time than it takes to blink—she had disarmed him, which ended up with Harry being thrown on the stairs of the castle. The girl looked horrified with herself. He knew that an internal battle was being waged within her, but going on what she had said only moments earlier, she wanted him dead… did she not?

"Ginny, what's going on with you. I know that you hate me, that you don't want to speak to me, but _please_, tell me what is going on with you." Harry's voice came out pleading, yet dignified—a combination that Draco had not thought possible. He took this moment of calm—the eye of the storm—to study Virginia's face. Something had broken within it. She looked as if she her age had magically degenerated and she was once again a scared eleven-year-old. This, however, was not what struck him as odd. What did was the fact that he didn't mind her being eleven again. 

He still loved her. 

***

"I need to say this to the both of you. The person that has been here, been _me_, is not really _me_. I know you probably don't understand this, or don't want to believe it, or truly do not believe it, but it's true. In my third year, I had this sort of mental breakdown. All of you were too wrapped up in your tri-wizard tournament to notice, but it happened. I was at St. Mungo's for a while." She paused to take a breath, noting that both the men were listening. 

"There were these… conflicting voices, you could say, that began to cloud my head. I was never there. There was this one that came out most prominent, the one that could almost be an entire person, the person that's been controlling me for the past few months—Virginia. Yeah, I'm a bloody schizophrenic. But I think I'm done with that now. So I'm sorry for everything." At this point she couldn't help it and she burst into tears. "I'm sorry for ever being born."

She turned and ran to the castle. Leaving two mortal enemies on the stairs—one towering over the other that had fallen. Not a good idea, but one she gave no thought. 

Her feet were pounding on the floor, heart pounding in her chest, and her breath was coming in short puffs. She ran until she hit the fifth year girls' bathroom. She pulled out the knife hidden in the heel of her shoe and leaned against the wall, blade hovering bare millimeters above her wrist. Tears were streaming down her face. Standing outside with Draco had been the last straw. She couldn't let the Other win. 

Everyone harbors a chest within his or her heart. It harbors all our darkest fears, all of our phobias, and all of our hidden thoughts. But most importantly, it harbors a small trunk that keeps what is shoved down—the love for a deceased that one does not want to remember, for instance. 

This small trunk is neither good nor evil. As Shakespeare once said, "Nothing is good or bad, but thinking makes it so." In this trunk was where Ginny had been hidden all this time. The thing with this small area is that what is in it can think live and breath on its own. It can look out and see the world as it is. But what is in it is almost powerless to stop anything. It is helpless, as was she. 

Now, sitting with her tear-streaked face, head and back resting against the wall, the knife hovered over her wrist. It began its decline softly, almost undecidedly. Not it collided with the skin. She dragged it diagonally, severing the vein. She watched disinterestedly as her life's blood poured out onto the floor. There was a sense of rightness about this scene that comforted her. She had a feeling she would end up like Moaning Myrtle, stuck in a bathroom, scaring whatever girl had the misfortune of having to empty her bladder. But maybe not, maybe Harry or Draco would come looking for her. Yeah, they would come looking for her and find her dead on the floor. And they probably would laugh.

She opened her eyes and looked at the blade, still above her wrist. How easy it would be, all would be ended, so why didn't she get on with it? Wouldn't everyone be better off?  
  


"No, Ginny, we wouldn't." Her eyes flew up, startled. Harry potter stood towering over her. "Now get up and come with me." Seeing her puzzled expression he clarified. "No I cant' read your mind. You spoke out loud. Now get up." He extended his hand, which she grasped, and led her out of the room. 

As soon as they had exited the bathroom, he turned to her. "Now speak." His voice was harsh, but his face was kind. 

"Well, back in third year, I- I had a really hard time. Everything was- just- bad. You three were always wrapped up in the tournament, and I really had no one to hang out with besides Colin. I never really liked him. To… clicky. That was when I still was 'madly in love with you.' When I found out that Ron had been the one that you would miss the most, I just kind of cracked. I only spent like two months there, but still, it was enough. When I came back, there were still the voices. They went away for a while, but they started coming back again this year. And…. Yeah. That's all." She looked up at Harry, expecting him to be furious, but his expression was blank. 

"I- Draco left. He said to say something, but I don't remember what it was." Without any explanation, he turned and walked back towards Gryffindor Tower. 

And she was alone. 

But then again she always was. Now that Virginia was gone, she always would be. Even if someone managed to penetrate the shield she was even now forming around herself, she would be alone. 

The hallway around her was freezing. She gave an involuntary shudder and began wandering around the castle. Minutes turned to hours. She had no idea how long she had been wandering, but she found herself in the dungeons sometime later. Her hand had almost rapped on the portrait leading to the Slytherin common room when it opened. 

***

Harry had sat dumbstruck for almost ten minutes after Ginny had left. He had no idea what to believe. He found no real reason that could discredit her, but then again… did he really have a reason to believe her? 

Malfoy was still standing over him, staring at where she had disappeared into the castle. "Well, Potter, are you going to go after her?"

That brought up an interesting question. Would he? Inevitable the hero in him took over and he stood. The second he did, Malfoy pushed him back down. "Don't try anything, Potter. Not a hug, not a kiss, not a friendly hand on the shoulder, do you understand? And tell her I love her."

"Why don't you tell her?" Harry was once again standing up. Malfoy was already walking into the castle robes swishing gracefully around his ankles. 

"Because she won't listen to me." With that he left. 

Harry found her in the fifth year girls' bathroom. He followed Malfoy's demands. Nothing. But he did not say the words for him. Never would he. Instead he returned to the common room and stared at the window overlooking the lake. 

Apparently Malfoy had found his way back outside. He was sitting on the near shore of the lake, staring out at the ice. Not knowing what he should do, Harry sunk into a long sleep. So long, that when he finally awoke, a day and a half had passed and it was already time for class. 

***

Draco looked out at the frozen lake. It was so much like him. He felt empty inside. The little weasel turned out to be more trouble than she was worth. But she held the answer to unlocking him, did she not? 

He felt something brush the back of his neck, and jumped at the presence. Turning himself to face the intruder, he saw the Weasley. Before she could do or say anything, he covered her mouth with his, waiting for rejection. But it did not come.

"I love you."


	8. FLUFFY!, or as much fluff as i can handl...

Disclaimer: this story does not belong to Alfred, Myself, Jazmine, P.S.E.T., or the Objective fifth person (to those of you that do not know me, those are all my Other Personalities). It does, however belong to someone, and that is none other than the famous J.K. Rowling, whose last name is pronounced rolling, got it? Neways, ONWARD WE MARCH!

A/N: Okies peeps, here's the next chappie. It is itself, what else can I say? Now that I probably have your attention, it is time for me to show you my look on writing. See, as stated in MISERY, by Stephen King, it states the difference between _having _an idea and _getting_ an idea. You see, having an idea is when your mind manufactures the thought, where you _make_ yourself think on a specific subject. When your mind has to make up a plot, for instance, when you're writing what your brain has thought up for you, it usually comes out tediously, forcedly. But when you _get_ an idea, it usually comes fully formed. Not letter by letter, never, but the rough sketch is there. I go with the philosophy that there is no such thing as an original story, just different views and main characters. So in truth, all authors plagiarize. The story is there, a blue print, the most detailed one, just waiting for you, the tool, to write it down. Kind of freaky. Oh well, now that I've wasted your time, here is the next chappie. It was a mix of getting an idea and having an idea, so bear with me. (Who here still thinks I'm still normal? You know, just for my info…)

_"I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all of my childish fears, and if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave, because your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone" – my immortal by Evanescence _

"I can stop the pain if I will it all away" – whisper by Evanescence 

She had spoken the words. He had finally dragged them out of her. It kind of accredited all the instructors and teachers that had told him to persevere. She had spoken the words, so why did he still feel like…. Well there was only one word to describe it—blah. He had walked away, knowing it was the wrong thing to do, but he had been unable to stop himself. For sixteen years, his father had drilled into him the thoughts that love was bad, hatred was good, but she had said it, and so had he. 

After, he had returned to the Slytherin common room, sunk low into a chair in front of the fireplace, and stared into the flames. They danced their eternal dance; unbeknownst to them that eternity was controlled by whoever decided to douse them. They danced, flickering to and fro, blissfully ignorant, ignorantly blissful, of all the troubles to human kind. But the flames cast shadows upon the world outside, shadows that brewed suspicion and jealousy. So as they so carelessly frolicked in the world of their design, worlds outside were destroyed, all from a single flame. 

He was the flame.

He was the serpent.

He was the bringer of evil.

***

There was nothing to do, but time passed. All the actors in this perfect play lived, existences separated by impenetrable walls. Each was invisible to the others. Occasionally, when paths crossed without premeditation, a word may have been spoken, but only the most miniscule. 

Ginny watched Draco, and Draco watched Ginny watch him, but neither saw the other. A chasm had grown between Ginny and Harry, a wide space of emptiness where tiny islands had once floated. Days passed without their knowledge and the seasons changed in a minute. 

Each had existed within their selves, spending hours as Draco had that first day, staring into the intoxicating, addicting flames. Ginny was the first to awake from this hypnotic waking, and with insight. 

***

Harry came next, but he still did not see why Draco won, he could not grasp the concept of losing. The next morning, at breakfast, he was so rapt in his thoughts, he didn't notice Hermione speaking to him. 

"Well, Harry, what do you think?" his girlfriend looked at him over the top of the papers she was checking for Ron and him. 

"What do I think about what, 'Mione?" this almost caused her head to explode. Harry looked at her with the knowing glance of one who could predict every thought of a loved one. A smile played on his lips, which infuriated her even more.

"About Draco and Ginny! Have you not been listening to me the last—" she checked her watch, "twenty five minutes! And stop smiling like that!" Try as she might, she couldn't help but return his warm smile.

Harry leaned towards her and covered her mouth with his, breaking off the rant. The kiss was ended (with mutual sounds of reluctance from both parties) by Seamus screaming for them to 'get a room.' Hermione looked into Harry's eyes. There was hardness in them that had not been there before. He was no longer that boy she had first met on the train, the boy that needed her to fix his glasses for him. 

And his eyes, just for a moment, weren't his. They were Malfoy's.

***

Draco took the longest, perhaps because he had the most to think about. For him, a mental wall built with his own trowel had fallen; a war had taken place between conflicting emotions. The strongest won, but was that truly a victory? And though there was a definite change, why was there still traces of that Other, the part of him that lost? He only knew one thing for sure; he had to see Ginny Weasley.

***

_"Why, that is all I ask, why!" Lucas shouted at his lover Yvette. _

"I had to. I'm sorry, but I had to. I could not stay with you and your brashness any longer. Ian offered me something you could never have given me." With her words, the tall dark and handsome man came out of the shadows, immediately embracing the woman. 

What fucking trash. Ginny had been reading over Lavender Brown's shoulder. The girl still hadn't sensed her presence. It didn't work that way. But perhaps she would never know, not having anyone to love herself. (A/N: sorry to those of you who went into this chappie wanting fluff, I just read Opaque's biography poem and I'm sad now L)

With a heavy heart, she exited the common room to go to the Great Hall for breakfast. The only problems were that she wasn't hungry and he was there. But she ate. Potions was her first class of the day, double potions with Slytherin. Now, this was not usually a happy class, but she was especially dreading anything with Draco. She loved him, and from his behavior, he did not return the feelings. 

She passed many rooms on the way to the dungeons. She had no real motivation, so she stopped to look in each, craning her neck to see in to the corners. To justify this to herself, she called it "research" for later. Later. The ultimate scapegoat. Everything was put off until later, but later never really came. 

Neville passed her on her long, procrastinating journey. A few words of greeting and inquiry of the weather took place, but nothing very interesting or deep or anything like that. Her silence finally got the message across to him and he left her alone. 

The torches flickered, and to her weary eyes, each and every one seemed to resemble the shadows on his face, giving the impression that he was watching her as she passed. Her mind slipped away from her, into the waking dream world we all visit every once in a while and before she knew it she had arrived. 

The wooden door looked as if it would best belong in a Medieval Times show. Just as she was reaching out to pull the out-of-date ring knob thingy, the door swung out, almost knocking her over. Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway, looking just as she had left him. Well… almost. There had definitely been a change in him, a slight shift in the presence in his eyes. But he was essentially the same. 

"Welcome, young weasel." He swept his hand inward toward the classroom, which was suspiciously empty. "Take a seat, I haven't charmed them to eat you or anything." His voice was dripping with the usual sarcasm, which she both loved and hated. 

"Well, you must have had this planned, so what have you got to say?" her voice was a bit edgier than usual, but she was thoroughly pissed. 

"What, now you hate me? A week and a half a go you loved me." The smirk was there again. That damned smirk.  

"A week and a half ago you hadn't just walked away from me and all out ignored me!" the color was now rising in her cheeks from anger.

"I never said that that was right. I just—" his voice both dropped in volume and sarcasm. "I don't know. I really have no explanation or reason to give you. I was a fucking idiot and its all my fault. Everything is. But the truth is that I do love you. And the truth also is that I can't love you." Draco looked up from his hand. His gaze weighed heavily on Ginny. 

Despite his openness towards her, she was still angry and had no intentions of letting him forget it. "So the point of this was…? Just to say that in some alternative universe I could have had what I wanted, but in this one I can't? Or is it that all heroic thing where you are going to tell me that 'I don't care what anyone thinks, just as long as we're together…"

She went on and on and on. For the most part Draco wasn't even listening. Just enjoying her being right in front of him. He was just thinking about how nice it would be to reach out and wrap his arms around her once more. Finally, after what felt like eternity, he did. 

"I don't exactly know what universe you want this to be, but let's just say that for now I'm going to do the heroic thing. I don't care what anyone thinks just as long as I can hold you right now. Now and forever, if you don't mind." (A/N: MAJOR FLUFF ALERT. Sorry, I'm in a weird mood.) He kissed her then, a demanding, passionate, _hungry_ kiss that was unlike any others they had shared. 

Ginny lost herself in the kiss, taking in every bit of Draco she could. Her hands were running through his hair and up and down his back. His arms were doing things that made her jell-o. He was pressing her against the wall now, arms pinning her to the cold stone. His body began to move rhythmically, sending sensual jolts of pleasure through her. Now she was moving too, reaching for the clasp of his pants.

He grabbed her wrists before she made it. "Am I forgiven?"

He spoke the words after breaking the kiss. All she wanted was more. More of him, more of that feeling, more of _them. _"Forgiven."

"Fine, good. Come here now. I don't want to do this here." He motioned around the empty classroom. He took her hand and led her to his room. 

Being a prefect had its benefits.

End A/N: okay. Here's the next chapter. It's not that good, but still. It's something, though, right? I just realized that I never thanked my reviewers. To the whole twenty of you, I thank you all. I honestly would have never kept going with this after the sixth chapter if it wasn't for you. I had abandoned it, but then like three months later, I got these two reviews and all of the sudden, I got an idea (notice the difference?). but an author is their own worst critic, and I blame this for everything. I had originally written this chapter, all done and ready to post. I read it and thought it sucked. Then I wrote it again, differently. It sucked. And this is the final thing. I still think it sucks, but hey! I'm tired of writing the same thing over. Anyway… thanks to all of those that are actually reading this and reviewing. 

I'm writing a quick, one-shot fic, so check it out. It'll be up soon. Despite the fact I never post them, one-shots are my strong points.


End file.
